1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for preventing snoring, and more particularly, to a system and method for preventing snoring using an oral tape which secures together the upper and lower teeth of a user during sleep.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snoring is caused when an individual breathes through the mouth during sleep in such a manner as to vibrate the uvula and/or soft palate in the interior of the mouth. Often, a snoring individual disturbs others who are within the vicinity. In addition, an individual who tends to snore during resting periods suffers from a lack of uninterrupted sleep in that he or she is awoken numerous times during the evening by the loud sounds of the snoring.
There have been many attempts to eliminate snoring during sleep. For example, there are surgical techniques available which permanently correct snoring problems encountered by individuals. However, most surgical procedures are complicated and invasive, sometimes requiring several hours to complete. While devices have been introduced which help prevent snoring without invasive surgery, they usually involve a mouthpiece that must be clamped.
A system for the prevention of snoring must be comfortable for the user to wear and provide for the transmission of air and saliva therethrough. Additionally, the device should be easily applicable and removable and should be cost-effective to produce and purchase.
Thus, a system and method for preventing snoring solving the aforementioned problems is desired.